


square meal

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Felching, M/M, Trans Male Character, the pun was irresistible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Relationships: Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	square meal

When Emet-Selch finally pulls out of him, the Exarch is whimpering, trembling from head to toe in a way that belies his dignified countenance. He’d given up fighting back around the third orgasm, and the will to even beg for mercy had left him by the time the seventh had been eked out of him. He doesn’t even make an effort to close his legs when Emet-Selch lifts himself off of his prone body, thighs shaking. Cum oozes out of the pink gape of his pussy, dripping steadily into the sheets beneath him.

Emet-Selch tsks.

“What a mess you’ve made, he chides, pressing his fingers into the Exarch’s cunt, loose enough now to take three without stretching. “I suppose it once again falls to me to clean it up.”

“Please,” the Exarch croaks, and Emet-Selch could almost commend him for the effort it clearly takes. “No- no more, I can’t--”

“Worry not, you don’t have to do anything.” He lowers his head, smirking as he stares up at the Exarch’s tear-streaked face from between his legs. “Just lie back, and let me take  _ good  _ care of you.”


End file.
